scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Japanese Story 3
Dragon Rockz and Jacob Samra's Movie Spoof of "Toy Story 3" *Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Buzz Lightyear - Jacob Samra (OC) *Jessie - Samantha (OC) *Mr. Potato Head - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mrs. Potato Head - Anna (Frozen; w/Elsa and Olaf as Extras) *Slinky Dog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bullseye - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Rex - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hamm - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Barbie - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Ken - Uryu Ishida (Bleach) *Big Baby - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Twitch - Cragger (Legends of Chima) *Stretch - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Chunk - Inuyasha (InuYasha) *Sparks - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Chatter Telephone - Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Bookworm - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Jack-in-the-Box - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Andy Davis (Young) - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942; w/Young Roxas (OC) as an Extra) *Andy Davis (Teenage) - Elliot (Open Season; w/Adult Roxas (OC) as an Extra) *Molly Davis (Baby) - Baby Cream (Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Molly Davis (Young) - Young Cream (Sonic X) *Bonnie Anderson - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chuckles - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) *Mr. Pricklepants - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Buttercup - Migo (Smallfoot) *Trixie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dolly - Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Charlie (OC), Jasiri (The Lion Guard), and Lihwa (OC) Other casts: *Andy's Mom - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys (Jumanji) *Mrs. Anderson - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers; 1977) *Broken Train Toy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Buster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Garbage Toys - Tug Thugs (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Daisy - Sunset Sparkle (Young; OC) *Lots-O' Getting Unwrapped - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Garbage Men - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Bird - Blu (Rio) *Round Boy Doll, Little Red Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - ??? *Samantha Roberts - Gisselle (Open Season; w/Adult Emerald (OC) as an Extra) *Sarge - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Sarge's Soldiers - Street Racers (The Fast and the Furious) *Sid (Adult) - Ronno (Adult; Bambi; 1942) *Totoro - Baymax (Big Hero 6) Gallery: Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Woody Jacob Samra fell in love with Samantha.jpeg|Jacob Samra as Buzz Lightyear Samantha (OC).png|Samantha as Jessie Kristoff_.png|Kristoff as Mr. Potato Head Anna 3088.png|Anna as Mrs. Potato Head Elsa on ship.png|Elsa (Sharing the Role) Olaf.jpg|Olaf (Sharing the Role) Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Slinky Dog Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa (Animated) as Bullseye Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Rex Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Hamm Red_angry_birds_2016.png|Red, Chuck_angry_birds_2016.png|Chuck, Bomb_angry_birds_2016.png|and Bomb as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Barbie Uryu Ishida (TV Series).jpg|Uryu Ishida as Ken Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot (Minilla) as Big Baby Cragger1.png|Cragger as Twitch Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Princess Jasmine (Animated) as Stretch Samurai jack by daveastation-d5t9y2n.png|Samurai Jack as Chatter Telephone Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Japanese Story trilogy Category:Jacob Samra Category:Direct-To-Video Category:Lionsgate